Big Time Spark
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "Just one spark starts a fire" If James had anyone else to go to about planning a date, he would; Carlos was over excitable, extravagant, and often childish when it came to these kinds of things, but when Carlos gives some surprisingly good advice and James feels a certain 'spark' towards his best friend, he panics. Is this the start of something new for them? Is it a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I can't sleep, and I thought why not post another fanfiction for you guys (I'm just super excited for you guys to read my new set of stories actually!) I really feel like I'm entering a new chapter (don't mind my word play, I'm hilarious!) in writing, like I've taken a step away from my old qualities story wise, and a lot of the coming stories I reread now and go "AWW that's something I would read on here!", so I hope you guys enjoy the first of these new stories, Big Time Spark!**

 **Quick warning: Guy/guy established and future pairings, just in case you're not into reading that!**

 **I also don't own BTR, just a disclaimer for this story**

 **Chapter 1:**

The icy cold wind whipped the palm trees that stood outside apartment 2J, a total contrast to the cozy heat the artificial fireplace was emitting that filled the entire room. Carlos, Kendall and Logan sat on the orange couch, watching movie. Logan was wrapped in Kendall's arms in his lap, a blanket over the two of them, Carlos sat a little further away, wrapped in a blanket of his own and James was out on one of his many girl escapades. Carlos wished James would realize that there was no point in trying to ask Lucy out, she'd just shoot him down time and time again, claiming that she wasn't ready for another relationship; he was just hurting himself.

Logan gave a little shiver at that moment, and Kendall pulled the blanket over his shoulders, rubbing Logan's arms to warm them, before kissing the younger boy on the forehead, making both Logan and Carlos smile; Kendall and Logan had recently been open about their feelings for each other, and everyone in apartment 2J -heck, everyone at the Palm Woods! - had loved and accepted them for it. Frankly, everyone sort of knew there was something more between them, and they were all waiting for both boys to realize it themselves.

"You guys are so lucky," Carlos said suddenly, unable to contain himself.

"Mm," Kendall mumbled, burying his face in the raven hair that was by his cheek.

"Oh Carlos," Logan gushed "you'll find something like this one day!" he glanced up at Kendall, who smiled at Carlos encouragingly "you just have to be patient, true love doesn't always come right away, but it does come to everyone, someday, you just have to wait," Logan said wisely.

"Yeah, dude," Kendall said, slightly less - Logan would kill him if he said feminine "what if your true love has been their all along?" Logan gazed up at Kendall, listening intently; who knew he was such a hopeless romantic? "Maybe you already know her? Maybe you've known her for a while, but you've just gotta realize that she's right in front of you," all three boys looked up as James sauntered into the apartment, a dazzling grin plastered on his face,

"Guess who just got a date with Lucy for tomorrw night?"

"Congrats, dude," Kendall smiled "I'd get up, but there's a Logan on me," Logan looked up at his boyfriend, affronted, but upon catching hold of those beautiful moss green eyes, he melted.

"That's great, James!" Logan swooned, and Kendall gave a light chuckle at how adorable his boyfriend was being.

"Thanks," James said to the couple before sitting down beside Carlos, who smiled,

"Awesome, dude," James could detect a hind of sadness in his friend's voice, or was it just him? He brushed it off, anyway, turning to watch the movie as his mind wandered; Lucy had finally said yes to him, and she hadn't even caved under him, he'd just gone up to her and told her how he felt, and flat out asked her, and she'd said yes almost immediately! He was finally going out with the girl of his dreams!

 **A/N: So there you have it! Please let me know what you think, and always I'll ne back very soon!**

 **Also, I apologize for my word humor, feel free to give me a sympathetic chuckle if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been meaning to post a chapter for the past 2 days, but then it gets to like midnight and I'm like dammit I forgot again! Anywho, here's chapter 2 of Big Time Spark, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

James curled up under his covers, trying to sleep as the rain thrashed on the window; the lightning illuminated the room for seconds at a time, and the thunder rolled past the window, sometimes colliding with the lightning to create a tumultuous explosion of noise and light in the sky. James rolled over in bed, allowing himself to ignore the storm, and be lulled by the steady rhythm of Carlos' breathing and his low snores. Carlos was the only one out of the boys who snored, with the exception of Kendall when he had a cold and a stuffy nose, and everyone found the Latino's habit annoying. Everyone but James, that is; he took great comfort in hearing his best friend breathe and snore beside him, it made him feel safe, like he wasn't alone, although he wouldn't dare tell anyone that. Something about Carlos' snores calmed James down, but the noise outside didn't help him sleep at all, so he lay awake, thinking; about that days' events, about Lucy, about their date. James sighed; he had to make this date perfect, he couldn't risk her losing her, not after all the work he put in to getting her to go out with him in the first place. James didn't act like it, but on the inside he was a hopeless romantic, he believed in true love, and love at first sight and all that stuff, and he really believed Lucy was 'the one'. So James decided that this date had to be perfect, but where to start...

James found himself blinking as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through the bedroom window. He looked over to Carlos' side of the room to find that the small Latino was still curled up in bed beside him, snoring softly; he was so peaceful, it was such a shame that James had the task of waking him up.

"Carlitos!" James called, throwing a pillow across the room and watching it collide with the sleepy Latino's head.

"Mm?" Carlos murmured lazily, rubbing his eyes, a gesture that always made James smile; Carlos was always so dang adorable in the mornings - wait, what?

James' thoughts were interrupted when Mrs Knight called them all for breakfast. James rolled out of bed and made his way slowly into the kitchen; it was Sunday after all, and sat beside Katie, giving a large yawn as Mrs Knight served pancakes onto everyone's plates.

"Carlos!" she yelled when she realized one of them was missing "Did you wake him up this morning?" she asked James, who nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. Carlos shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes again, and James kept a close focus on his breakfast, trying to figure out how to plan his date with Lucy.

Around twenty minutes later, James brought himself out of his thoughts and looked up from his barely touched breakfast, to realize that he was totally alone. He cleaned up his breakfast dishes and went into his room to dress. He then grabbed a notepad and pen, and made his way out to the orange couch, sitting down and writing 'date ideas' at the top of his page. James realized he wasn't entirely alone as he tapped his pen on the notepad, thinking,

"Watcha doing?" Carlos asked, coming out the end of the swirly slide and plopping himself down on the couch beside James.

"Trying to plan something for my date with Lucy, I just want it to be perfect, you know? I don't wanna lose her already," James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Carlos said calmly "OK, let me help you," he shuffled closer to James to look at the paper on his lap "So, what does Lucy like?" Carlos asked, pen at the ready.

"Restaurants," James said, almost bitterly, remembering that time Kendall and Lucy went out with her parents to Chez Francé.

"Dude, don't copy Kendall, Lucy's dating _you_ now, you gotta do something that's more you, something she'll remember when she thinks of you." Carlos said earnestly.

"Like what?" James asked in exasperation, and Carlos thought for a moment,

"Like... what if you take her to the ice rink and go ice skating?" Carlos suggested, and James' eyes sparkled in excitement, making Carlos smile and his heart swell; he'd done it, he'd picked the perfect date for James!

"Carlos!" James cried, ecstatic "That's perfect!" he threw himself onto the smaller Latino, wrapping his arms around Carlos' shoulders. Carlos was shocked for a second, before hugging James back. Suddenly, James felt a pang in his abdomen, and his chest tightened, and he pulled away, confused. By the looks of it, Carlos felt the same thing, too, for he was avoiding eye contact,

"Uh, thanks, man," James got up, letting the notepad fall off his lap, and walked, incredibly quickly, to his room.

"No problem," Carlos said, bewildered.

 **A/N: So there you have it! The infamous spark! Hope you likes this chapter guys, do let me know, and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have been a little crazy with me lately, we're moving house and I have exams so I haven't really had a chance to write, but I'm back now, and hopefully after next week everything will kind of settle and I'll have a chance to post more. Enjoy the new chaoter guys, and sorry about the wait!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Kendall and Logan were confused; yesterday, James and Carlos were messing around and playing dome hockey or video games like any other day, and today, they had been avoiding each other at all costs. Had they had a fight? They knew Carlos and James bickered all the time, but they usually got over it within the hour and were back to being best friends, but this was different; they hadn't spoken since breakfast this morning - it wasn't right. And so Kendall and Logan took it upon themselves to play guidance counselors. They spotted James first, the tall brunette rummaging in the fridge, and he gave a start, almost dropping his can of drink in his shock upon seeing them right behind him.

"God, guys!" James said nervously "You scared me!"

"We noticed," Kendall smirked as Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk to you?" Logan asked, and James looked from him to Kendall, unsure.

"Uh, yeah, OK," he said finally "what's up?"

"Can we talk privately?" Logan asked, and James shifted from one foot to the other "Your room, maybe?"

"Can't," James said flatly "Carlos is in there." Logan and Kendall shared a look before nodding and taking each of James' arms, leading him out of the apartment, and into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" James asked as Logan tapped his foot, waiting for the elevator to hit the ground floor.

"Somewhere no one'll hear us," Kendall told James, who licked his lips nervously.

"What's going on guys?" James asked as the elevator reached the ground floor, and Logan and Kendall dragged him into the supply cupboard, shutting the door behind them.

"You tell us!" Kendall said loudly, and Logan put a hand on his arm, shushing him.

"What he means to say," Logan said calmly "is, what's going on with you and Carlos?" James could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. "You haven't spoken since this morning, and that's really weird for you guys,"

"So?" James didn't mean to be defensive, but he didn't even know what happened after breakfast, so the last thing he needed was his friends prying. "We just needed a break, you know? Alone time? All friends need that!"

"Yeah," Kendall said, not buying it "but you and Carlos are closer than me or Logan are with him, it's just not like you,"

"Logan or I, Ken," Logan reminded him gently, stroking Kendall's knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled "thanks Logie," Logan blushed slightly at the nickname "but still," Kendall hesitated "have you guys, like, had a fight or something?"

"No!" James said, exasperated "Just- can you drop it?" he asked.

"Fine," Kendall said, defeated, and Logan nodded.

"Thanks!" James snapped, pushing past the couple and out of the supply cupboard as Logan sighed.

"What's the matter, Logie Bear?" Kendall asked, concerned, using the nickname he only gave when he and Logan were alone.

"I'm worried about them," Logan confessed, leaning into Kendall's side as the blonde put a comforting and protective arm around him.

"I know, me too," Kendall said gently, kissing the top of Logan's head "now lets get up there before they kill each other," Kendall's smirk faded as Logan gave a rather hard punch to his arm.

 **A/N: So there you go! Sorry there isn't any Jarlos in this chapter, but I hope you liked the li'l Kogan bits I snuck in there!**

 **As always guys, leave a review, and I'll be back soon! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, but I've been moving house and doing exams and all that fun stuff, which has been keeping me busy, but I'm back now, so do enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Carlos was bored. Like, really bored! This wasn't new for him though; ever since Logan and Kendall started dating and James was 'inspired' to try and get Lucy to go out with him again, Carlos really didn't have any one to hang out with in the apartment anymore, so it was just him, him and his thoughts. Trouble was, his thoughts right now were only concerned with what happened after breakfast, with James. What was that? He'd certainly never felt that hugging the other guys, or even James, before! He decided that the best thing to do was to talk to James, after all, honestly was the best policy. Carlos, making his final decision, stood up and made his way to his and James' shared bedroom, standing in the open doorway watching his best friend. James was standing, wearing only his jeans, in front of his mirror, holding a shirt that hung on a coat hanger in each hand, and placing them on front of his body.

"Hey, James," Carlos said suddenly, giving his friend a half convincing smile, his fingers tingling.

"Hey, man!" James said casually, turning around and flashing him a killer smile, making Carlos' insides churn nervously; James was being awfully - normal - about seeing him, seeing as he'd been ignoring him since this morning, what if he hadn't felt what Carlos had? Carlos' heartbeat suddenly kicked into overdrive, and he panicked; what if he asked James about it, and James thought Carlos was being stupid? If Carlos had opened up and told James about the spark, and James hadn't felt it, Carlos would be mortified! He was just trying to work out the least embarrassing option, when he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

"Hey? Earth to Carlos!" James was saying, now clicking his fingers in front of Carlos to capture his attention.

"Huh?" Carlos blinked "Sorry, I zoned out for a sec,"

"I saw that," James smirked "but I asked you which shirt I should wear to my date tonight!" James was now holding a shirt in each hand, giving Carlos a peak at his perfectly toned abdomen. "This one?" James held a grey button down shirt in front of him, and Carlos tilted his head slightly. James removed the grey shirt, and Carlos couldn't help but stare at James' toned, taught abdomen, his caramel skin, every defined abdominal muscle, and the 'v' shape leading down to his - "Or this?" James asked, holding up another, red checked button down shirt and holding it in front of him.

"Did you steal that from Kendall's closet?" Carlos joked, and James looked down at the shirt, horrified. "Go with the grey," Carlos smiled, relaxing slightly.

"Thanks, man," James flashed a grin in Carlos' direction as he put the shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned as he watched Carlos carefully."are you OK?" James asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah, um, I just - uh - gotta go," Carlos stuttered awkwardly, turning on his heel and walking back into the living room, leaving James to stand alone, sighing as he buttoned up his shirt; this was why he had been avoiding Carlos, things were just weird right now! James checked his watch - 4pm - pushing Carlos from his mind as he headed into the living room, grabbing his jacket off one of the kitchen chairs as he did so.

"Heading out with Lucy!" he called "Later!"

"Good luck!" came the responses of Logan and Kendall, who were cuddling on the couch, and James felt something sink in him when he didn't hear the third response of a certain Latino...

 **A/N: There you have it! Poor Carlitos, he can't seem to catch a break! Let me know what you think of this chapter guys, and I'll be back soon!**

 **Oh! I'm also on Twitter, so if you'd like to follow me to see any updates, or just see what I'm up to with my writing, go follow me on there - RomioneAlways51 - or gleeksfreaksandwannabes on Tumblr if you like, that would be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good morning guys! Sorry about the slow update, I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again!**

 **Chapter 5**

James took a deep breath as he knocked on Lucy's door, and he could feel himself grinning as the rocker appeared in the doorway, dressed in leggings, a patterned top and black jacket, with black lace up boots.

"Did someone tell you where we're going?" James raised an eyebrow as Lucy smirked.

"No, and I wasn't gonna get dressed up in some sissy girly dress anyway," she winked "well?" she was practically demanding that James tell her where they were going, and so James smirked mischievously, offering her his am, which she took, eying him suspiciously.

"A surprise is a surprise, Lucy," he said as he walked her into the elevator, into the lobby, and out into the car park, where Mrs Knight's rental car was parked. James pulled the keys from his pocket, holding the door for her as she sat in the front seat of the car.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked, breaking the silence between them as he pulled out onto the main road. Lucy turned to face him, eying his features for any kind of sign as to what he might ask.

"Yeah," she said, drawing a blank "what?"

"Why did you say yes to me?" James asked hesitantly, half expecting Lucy to tell him not to be nosy and to focus on driving, but to his surprise, she smiled.

"Honestly?" the rocker said gently "I fell for you as soon as I moved into the Palm Woods," she admitted, looking out the window "but I hated that you and Carlos were falling all over me, and so I just ignored you. I've never really been one of those touchy-feely people," she told him "and you guys were just all over me, you have no idea how much I wished you didn't have such a crush on me, James, or that you'd handled yourself differently, because honestly? I would've picked you,"

"And you picked Kendall at first, because he seemed to have no interest in you at all?" James asked, not out of jealousy, but curiosity, to Lucy's surprise.

"Yeah, and because I liked him I guess, but then Jo came back, it was hard, and I decided I couldn't be near either of you, so I left." she explained, her eyes on the road in front of them.

"I guess you're probably glad you didn't end up dating Kendall?" James asked, and Lucy could just tell he wasn't being vain.

"Yeah, I am," she admitted "have you seen the way he and Logan are all over each other? It's like they're glued at the hip!"

"More like the lips!" James muttered, and Lucy laughed, giving a little snort as she did so, making James smile even wider as he pulled the car into the nearest parking spot.

"James!" she laughed, covering her mouth and nose with her hand and blushing "That was so embarrassing!"

"Was not," James countered "I thought it was cute,"

"Shows what you know," Lucy said, trying to be mad at him.

"Lucy," James said gently, taking her hand in his own "that's not embarrassing at all, I loved it, just like everything else about you, your insecurities are my favorite thing about you, don't ever doubt yourself for a second, Lucy, because you're perfect to me," he paused as Lucy stared at him for a moment, stunned, before James kissed her knuckle and gazed into her eyes, before abruptly getting out of the car, causing her to topple forward slightly, as if he'd pulled her behind him.

Within the next twenty minutes, the pair of them were inside the ice rink, and James was hiring skates.

"Ice skating?" Lucy asked as James sat down beside her, handing her the smaller pair of skates.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong? Cause we can do something else if you want-" James was babbling nervously now, and Lucy had to raise her voice to get his attention,

"James!" she all but snapped "It's fine, really, but I've never been ice skating before." she muttered, lacing her skates.

"Well then," James said, taking her hand and helping her up "I'll just have to show you."

Soon, James was leading a wobbly Lucy onto the ice, and was supporting her as she tried to skate; James, being a hockey player, of course, was an expert.

"How do you even manage to play hockey?" Lucy asked exasperated as she wobbled again, her feet slipping out from under her, and James keeping a tight grip on her shoulders, so as to lessen the pain of the fall. "I can't even stay standing, let alone race around at a million miles an hour, and keep off and opposing team!"

"It's an acquired skill," James told Lucy with a smirk; she looked so adorable, sitting on her backside, her legs stretched out in front of her, and pouting, so like Carlos- "come on," James said, reaching for one of her hands "you can do this," he pulled her up by one hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist and holding her to his chest. "Just follow my lead," James held Lucy's right hand in his left, out to the side, and wrapped his right arm around her waist, and she kept a tight hold on his right shoulder with her left hand, trying to keep herself upright. "Ready?" James said gently, and she nodded, determined not to let James outshine her; as much as he made her heart flutter and her mind go blank, she was still her stubborn self, she had to get the hang of this. James began to skate backwards, ever so slowly, and Lucy, staring at her feet, wiling them to hold her, followed, and soon the two were skating a slow waltz around the ice rink. As much as Lucy loved the fact that she was learning to skate, and that she was dancing with James, her legs and ankles began to grow weary, and they eventually buckled beneath her. James moved his hold to her shoulders, and, bending his own knees, went down to the ice, holding onto her to brace her fall.

"I think that's enough of that," Lucy whispered, the wind knocked out of her.

"Yeah," James said gently, rubbing her back gently to calm her breathing back to normal "are you OK?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, smiling "I just realized something, though," if James wasn't mistaken, Lucy was blushing! Or perhaps it was just the cold...

"Mm?" James asked "and what's that?"

"I said yes to you because I liked you, but I realize that there's something different about you now," she confessed "good different," James couldn't help but smile; she was so shy when it came to him!

"There's something different about you, too," he admitted "good different," he placed a hand beside Lucy on the ice, the cold making his fingers tingle, but he didn't care; James leaned over, cupping Lucy's cheek in his other hand, and closing the small gap between them, capturing her lips in his own. James closed his eyes, waiting for the spark, the fireworks, but they never came. They kissed for a good six seconds before pulling apart, and James tried to hide his confusion; where was that spark? He didn't get it, he'd been in love with Lucy ever since she moved to the Palm Woods, so why did it feel like he'd kissed one of his friends? Why did it feel like he'd kissed Jo or someone? Lucy was a great kisser and everything, but he just didn't feel what he usually felt when he kissed a girl for the first time. James continued to wonder what had happened all the way back to Lucy's apartment, making light conversation with her along the way so as not to raise suspicion.

"James?" Lucy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts as they stood in front of her apartment "Are you OK?"

"What? Yeah, fine," he replied, trying his best to remain casual "so, movie next week?" he asked, and Lucy nodded.

"No romantic chick flicks though," she raised an eyebrow, and James smirked, calming down.

"Yes ma'm!" he said, making Lucy smile, and she stood on her toes to peck his cheek,

"Bye James," she chuckled, heading inside.

James was beyond glad when he entered the apartment moments later, to find that the guys must have gone out, or were already asleep; he really didn't feel like telling them about his night, Logan and Kendall would just ask all about the kiss, so James just quickly changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and went straight to bed.

 **A/N: So there we go! Let me know what you think guys, reviews are always appreciated, and I'll see you all again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been a little addicted to my other stories, but I'm going towork out a schedule so I don't skip out on uploading. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6:**

It was as if Carlos was alone, James was so distant, and that worried him, which was never a good thing; when Carlos was worried, he got fidgety, and he paced, and he tapped. It was precisely this that was driving James to the point when he was just about to forget about yesterday and shout at the younger boy.

"Hey, Carlos?" James asked from the couch, making Carlos look up and cease his tapping on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah?" the Latino asked, eager to speak to his friend again.

"Knock it off," James said flatly, and Carlos' face fell.

"James," he said, hurt.

"Look, I've got a headache, OK? So just shut it," James hated lying to Carlos, and he also hated being so mean, he realized as he watched the Latino's bottom lip wobble. Come to think of it, James didn't really know why he was lying, but he just couldn't face what happened yet, he just needed some time, just a bit.

"No," Carlos said, surprising James with his stubbornness "you're not OK, and I'm not being quiet till I help you," he came to sit beside James on the couch, folding his arms and pouting, making the corners of James' mouth turn upwards. "Yes! I got a smirk!" Carlos cheered, shuffling closer to James, making the brunette eye the slightly smaller gap between them on the couch "Now, please James, tell me what's bugging you?" James took in a deep breath; there were two ways he could take this, and he decided to go with the easy option.

"Well, when I was on my date with Lucy, she told me that there was something different about me, something she liked, and I told her she was different too, like a good different, and then we kissed-"

"Aww!" Carlos said, playing the part of the best friend, but his heart falling all the same.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," James said, buying it "but it wasn't what I thought it would be,"

"How so?" Carlos was genuinely curious now, despite the fact that he knew James wasn't happy about the kiss, and that James loved Lucy.

"There wasn't a spark," James confessed "you know? Like when to kiss the one you love, there's meant to be, like, fireworks or something?" Carlos nodded, biting his tongue "Well, last night, there wasn't, it was like kissing one of my friends or something," Carlos felt a blush rise in his cheeks, and willed it to go away, hoping James wouldn't notice.

"But yesterday," James continued, oblivious "I, uh," he stopped, looking away and running a hand through his hair, something Carlos knew he only did when he was nervous; James would never mess up his hair without a good reason to. "I felt a spark," he muttered, not looking at Carlos, who was straining to hear him.

"What?" Carlos asked gently, leaning in to listen "James, I can't hear you,"

"When I hugged you yesterday," James said, leaning in so he didn't have to raise his voice above a mutter, not noticing that Carlos had done the same, for he was still avoiding eye contact "I felt a spark," he finally looked up, straight into Carlos' eyes, just inches from his own, but he didn't leap back in shock, and neither did Carlos, they just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, before Carlos spoke, his voice barely above a whisper,

"So did I," James felt a fluttering in his stomach as he heard that, and his eyes moved to Carlos' lips, suddenly longing to have them in his own. Carlos' heart was beating rapidly as he gazed into the captivating hazel eyes that were watching him longingly; it was now or never. Carlos leaned forward, closing the small gap between them, and captured James' lips in his own, his heart fluttering as he felt James kissing him back, ever so gently. Suddenly, Carlos felt a hand cup his cheek, and it was precisely this that made him realize what was going on; he was kissing James! He couldn't kiss James! James was dating Lucy! Carlos broke off the kiss, leaping back and breathing shakily.

"I, uh, I'm so sorry!" he said, before getting up hurriedly and heading into his and James' room.

"It's OK," James said, breathless.

 **A/N: So there we go everyone, there's the spark! Sorry it's a little short, but I'll see you next chapter guys, let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I kind of explained myself on my Glee story, but basically university has been hectic and I've also kind of gotten addicted to Degrassi, and when I say addicted, I mean I watched all of Degrassi Junior High and High, as well as 7 seasons of The Next Generation within like a month... plus I kind of wrote some stories about it. But I promise I'm back now, and I won't be such a pest with my updates, I'm gonna make a schedule happen for you guys, because you're all so amazing and patient, so I feel like I really need to be better for you. As a bit of an extra thank you, I'm going to upload a Kogan one shot for you guys, which I believe might be the last one shot I post on here, but don't hold me to it!**

 **Chapter 7:**

Kendall awoke to someone banging rather loudly on his and Logan's bedroom door the next morning, and sluggishly got up to answer it, praying the noise wouldn't wake up his sleeping boyfriend; it was Carlos.

"What?" Kendall moaned, but he woke up slightly at the sight of the very flustered Latino standing before him, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"CanyouandIswitchroomsprettyplease?" Carlos asked in one breath.

"What? Why?" Kendall asked, his barely awake brain too slow for Carlos' nervous hyperdrive babble.

"Will you switch rooms with me, please? Can I room with Logan and you room with James?" Carlos asked, slightly slower.

"Why?" Kendall asked again, waking up "Did you and James have a fight?"

"Not exactly..." Carlos said slowly, looking away "just, please?" he added hastily.

"Carlos," Kendall sighed "I don't see why you wanna move, if you and James aren't mad at each other, and besides, Logan won't wanna switch, we're in a relationship now, and both of us are quite happy sharing a room." he explained "If you wanna be away from James so badly, then sleep on the couch," Carlos' face lit up,

"You're right! Thanks Kendall!" and with that, he bounded into the living room to set up his bed.

"No problem," Kendall mumbled, closing the door before crawling back into bed to relish the last few hours of sleep he could have before he had to get up and be somewhat productive.

James returned to apartment 2J and hour later, hot and sweaty; he'd been jogging, it was the only thing that cleared his head of all the - weirdness - of the past 2 days. James stood in front of the door, taking his singlet off and wiping the sweat from his forehead and abdomen, before opening the door, only to see Carlos, curled up in a ball, on the couch. He awoke as James shut the door, however, with a start, rubbing his eyes as James took a set next to him.

"Hey, Litos," Carlos blushed at the nickname, sitting up to face James "how come you're sleeping on the couch?"

"Cause, you know, I just didn't want any, uh, yeah," Carlos stuttered nervously.

"Huh?" James fought the urge to laugh at his friend's awkwardness around him, but then remembered why. "Why did you kiss me, Carlos?" he asked seriously, he had to know.

Carlos' chest tightened; what was he meant to say? What if he told the truth, and James didn't feel the same way? Or what if he lied, and James got mad at him? Carlos took a deep breath; honesty was the best policy,

"BecauseIlikeyou," Carlos said hastily, a tangle of words tumbling out of his mouth, just as James had said something of his own.

"What?" the pair of them asked at the same time, and each took a breath as they gathered up the nerves to say it again,

"Becauseilikeyou," Carlos said, slightly softer, so as to hear James,

"Carlosilikeyou," James blushed profusely and looked away, although he had to admit if felt good to let it out.

"What?" Carlos was dumbfounded; James liked him? His best friend, James Diamond, who he'd had a crush on since forever, liked him? But Carlos was brought down from his high soon after as realization hit him. "James," Carlos breathed "but you like Lucy-"

"No I don't," James said calmly, shaking his head, his light brown hair flopping over his face as he did so.

"But, you're dating her!" Carlos said, still shocked, pointing at James, somewhat accusing.

"Carlos," James smiled, taking Carlos' outstretched hand in his own and placing them in his lap, "it's you," he said gently "it's always been you, I just never knew it till now, you're the one I feel the spark with, you're the one I wanna be with, not her," he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Carlos', smiling as Carlos leaned forward as James broke the kiss, wanting more "see?" James asked, and Carlos nodded, speechless "That's what I'm talkin' about,"

"James?" Carlos breathed "I-I love you,"

"I love you too, Carlitos," James smiled, brushing his lips against Carlos' once more before holding him in a warm embrace as Carlos rested his head on James' chest.

"See, doesn't this feel good?" James asked half an hour later, stroking the outside of Carlos' shoulder with light fingertips.

"Mmhm," Carlos mumbled, snuggling into James' bare chest, tracing a line on it with his finger "but you're all sweaty," he smirked, sitting up "go take a shower,"

"Why, does it bother you?" James asked.

"It doesn't, but you also stink," Carlos smiled.

"Well, aren't you a sweet boyfriend, putting up with it for a whole half hour, just for me?" James smiled, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"James?" Carlos asked, making the taller boy turn.

"Yeah?"

"You said- am I your boyfriend?" Carlos asked, unable to hide the hopeful smile from his face.

"Yeah," James replied, smiling at Carlos' excited grin "and I'm yours,"

"Hmm," Carlos mused "I like the sound of that,"

"Thought you would," James gave Carlos a wink, setting the younger boy's heart aflutter, before heading into the bathroom.

 **A/N: Aw James and Carlos are too cute! Leave me a review telling me what you think, guys, and I'll be uploading that Kogan oneshot in a few, OK?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been a while, but as I said in my Glee story, university has kind of been crazy, but I'm on break for 3 months now, so I'm pretty much all yours! This chapter goes out to winterschild11 for her reviews, and for reminding me that I still have you guys who want to read my stories! Thank you Sara, I kind of let myself leave this account for a bit, and but I'm not going to let it go for ages anymore! Here we go!**

 **Chapter 8:**

When Logan and Kendall got home later that afternoon, they found the apartment completely empty,

"Where is everyone?" Logan asked as he flopped down on the orange couch "It's not like Carlos not to be home playing video games,"

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, sitting beside Logan and draping a long arm over his shoulders "but I guess James is out with Lucy," and so Kendall's eyes widened, however, when he heard said boy's voice coming from his and Carlos' shared room. Kendall shared a look with Logan, who shook his head,

"It's wrong to eavesdrop," the genius said, just as they heard something that made Kendall's eyes widen even more, and made him dash up to James' door to crouch beside it, listening intently.

"OK, I'll see you in a few, I love you. Miss you already too," Kendall turned, open mouthed, to Logan, who shook his head.

"Lucy," he mouthed, and Kendall shook his head stubbornly.

"Hey, hey," James was saying into the phone gently "don't worry about it, OK? I'll take care of the whole Lucy thing, you're the one I wanna be with, you know that right?" Kendall gesticulated wildly from the door to Logan, and Logan's eyes widened slightly; there was no way he could logically free James from this, and so Logan ran up and sat beside Kendall, the pair pushing their ears against the door.

"Hey, listen to me, OK? Remember that kiss?"

"Kiss?!" Logan mouthed incredulously.

"Remember the spark?" James asked "Remember how amazing it felt? I don't feel that with Lucy, you're the one I'm in love with, just forget about Lucy. We'll talk later, OK? I love you," Kendall and Logan sat by the door, mouths hanging open, and they stared at each other in disbelief.

"James is cheating!" Kendall whispered in shock, while Logan just nodded, dumbfounded; this wasn't like James at all; sure, he was a player, and never really stayed with a girl very long, but he'd never cheat, he was still a gentleman, deep down. But he loved Lucy, didn't he? Surely, he wouldn't even think about cheating on her, would he? But, it sounded like he really loved this mystery girl too- suddenly, Logan caught sight of Kendall, who's ears had turned bright red, and who's hands were balled up into fists; even though Logan knew Kendall had no romantic feelings for Lucy whatsoever, and that he loved Logan, the genius also knew that Lucy and Kendall had a lot of history, and he still cared about her, even if it was just in a friendly, almost brotherly way. Logan suddenly heard footsteps; James was coming into the living room! Logan grasped Kendall's shoulders, pulling the blonde to his feet, and directed him to the couch, where he sat him down, stroking his shoulder to try and calm him down,

"We don't know for sure, yet, OK?" Logan said gently "Let's just try and get him to talk to us for now," "Fine," Kendall said, in a low voice "but if he is hurting her, I'll kill him!"

both boys looked up as James himself walked out of the bedroom, a dopey grin on his face that faded when he saw his two friends sitting before him.

"Hey, guys," James said, running a hand through his hair "did you, uh, were you just, uh-" James was visibly sweating now "when did you get here?" he finally got out.

"Not long ago," Logan said calmly "listen, James, we, uh, well we heard you talking on the phone," he sighed, looking James directly in the eyes as the older teen avoided eye contact "who were you talking to?"

"Uh, it was, um, doesn't matter," James mumbled, another hand going through his hair as he looked away from his friends.

"It does matter!" Kendall, who had been holding it in so far, had finally flipped "You're cheating on Lucy!" he stood, storming forwards James and grabbing him by his shirt collar as Logan stood too "What, you think her feelings don't matter?"

"Kendall-" Logan tried, putting an arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"No, Logan!" Kendall snapped, shrugging him off; he was shaking James now, yelling into his face "You screwed with Lucy's heart! You're nothing but a dirty cheater, James Diamond!"

"Kendall!" Logan gasped as James flinched at the word, but the genius soon regained his composure "James," he said gently,"just tell us who she is, maybe we can help you," James looked down at Logan's earnest expression; he knew he could trust the genius to keep his secret, couldn't he?

"Ok," he took a deep breath "it's, it's uh, it's-" he took a second breath, mustering all his courage "it's Carlos," he finally got out.

"What?" Kendall said, releasing James in his shock.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" James said hastily "I really thought I loved Lucy, but I just didn't feel a spark with her, and then I felt one with Carlos. I still care about Lucy, I don't wanna hurt her, but it's just that I'm sure he's the one, and I'm just trying to get through this without hurting anybody-"James had been speaking incredibly fast up until this point, and finally stopped when he ran out of breath.

"James," Logan breathed "Carlos, really? That's so great!"

"Thanks," James mumbled.

"Don't worry, Kendall and I are gonna help you get through this, right Kendall?" Logan looked to the blonde, who was seated on the orange couch, staring at his feet.

"James," he mumbled, standing "I'm so sorry man, I didn't know you felt that way,"

" 's OK," James gave a small smile "so, what do I do?"

"Well," Logan said rationally as he and James sat down beside Kendall on the couch "um, maybe we could start by working out if this thing with Carlos is even gonna last-"

"What?" James asked incredulously "Of course it's gonna last! I love him!"

"Let me finish," Logan said calmly "listen, I get that you love him, and I think that's great," James gave a small nod, a slight smile gracing his lips "but coming out isn't easy, even though people are generally pretty accepting, there's always gonna be some people who can't stand it,"

"Logan's right," Kendall put in, taking Logan's hand in his own "we gotta work out if those few people are going to be enough for you guys to break up,"

"So," Logan finished Kendall's sentence "you have to tell us exactly how you feel, OK? Because if you aren't willing to accept all the crap you're gonna get, then there's no point in breaking Lucy's heart, then trying to win her back,"

"OK," James said slowly "that makes sense. Well," he hesitated again "um, after breakfast that day, I wasn't sure what to do about my date with Lucy, and then Carlos came over, and he suggested ice skating-" James stopped for a moment, running a hand through his hair as Logan gave him an encouraging smile "and I was so excited, I uh, well I hugged him, but I felt the weirdest feeling in my gut and my chest went all tight-" he took a breath as Logan let out an 'aw!' "and I knew he felt it too, but I didn't know what it was, so we just kinda avoided each other, and then I went on my date with Lucy, and at the end we kissed, but it didn't feel special or anything, like, I thought I loved her and I'd feel fireworks or something, but there was nothing. Anyway, yesterday morning, Carlos and me talked, and we talked about that weird spark and then he kissed me, and I felt that same spark again, so I kissed him back-"

"Ah the infamous spark," Kendall smirked knowingly, and Logan nudged him gently in the ribs.

"Anyway, today, I went for a run, and when I came back I saw Carlos asleep on the couch, and I thought we'd better work this out, so I asked him why he kissed me, and he told me he liked me, and I told him the same, but what about Lucy? I don't know what to do about her; I don't wanna hurt her, she's still my friend, but I can't lose Carlos, he's the only one I've ever felt this way about, I can be totally myself around, because he's also my best friend, he knows me inside out, and I know him, I'd never realized it before, but I love him, guys, I really do."

"James!" came a familiar voice from behind him, and he leapt in fright, spinning around.

"Carlos!" he chuckled as he turned to the smiling face behind him "Don't do that! You scared me, I hate you!" his smile faded when Carlos looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, and James' heart melted.

"What?" Carlos asked, evidently scared.

"Oh, no, Litos," James assured gently "I-you just scared me, that's all, I just - please don't do that again,"

"Oh," Carlos let out the breath he was holding "I thought you - please don't leave me!" he added hastily, throwing himself into James' arms and putting his own around the taller boy's middle. Anyone else would have found this incredibly weird, and probably laughed at Carlos' behavior, but the guys, especially James, knew that Carlos was genuinely afraid; he'd never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, before, as all the other guys had, and he was clearly terrified that he wouldn't be good enough for James, and he'd move on, leaving him behind.

"Oh, Carlos," James said gently, his own eyes stinging "there's no way in hell I'm leaving you, didn't you hear me telling the others? I love you," he put a strong arm around Carlos' shoulders and held him tight, kissing his head for good measure.

"I love you too, Jamie," he muttered against James' chest, and the taller boy couldn't help a smile, and the blush that heated his cheeks,

"Aw!" Kendall and Logan said in unison as the new couple turned to look at them, smiling.

"I hate to burst your bubble though, guys," Kendall said "but we still have to fix this whole Lucy thing."

"Yeah," James said, coming back to reality "yeah, OK, um, I'll tell her on Friday, we were going to the movies."

"James," Logan said sternly "you can't put this off, especially a whole week, she'll think you're cheating,"

"He is," Kendall said, and Carlos' eyes widened as he looked up at James, who caressed his cheek with light touches.

"Lucy and I are over, as far as I'm concerned, she's coming after a taken man," he said, more to Carlos than to Kendall, pecking Carlos gently on the lips and giving Kendall a dirty look before turning back to Logan.

"Just, try and do it sooner?" Logan asked "Please?"

"Yeah, I'll try," James said absentmindedly, resting his head on Carlos' as the shorter boy nestled into the taller's chest, and Logan rolled his eyes; James had the terrible habit of procrastination, and Logan knew it wouldn't be before Friday that he got around to telling Lucy.

 **A/N: A massively long chapter to (hopefully) make up for an awful update schedule! By the way, if Kendall seems a little out of character, he may be, I just know he had anger management issues, so I think I kind of exaggerated that a little.**

 **Let me know what you think guys, and I'll see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Update time! There aren't too many chapters of this story left, I'm afraid, but don't worry, I'll get to writing new ones ASAP!**

 **I've also posted a oneshot 'Nothing Even Matters', but I don't think anyone got an alert for it, which is annoying. I'll try and sort out that problem now, but go check it out for me? :)**

 **Chapter 9:**

By Wednesday, Logan was about ready to tell Lucy himself; James was incredibly jumpy, and he had taken to locking himself in his room and forcing the guys to say he was at the studio whenever Lucy dropped by the apartment.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Logan huffed, shutting the front door for what must have been the third time that morning.

"Give him a break, Logan," Kendall said as he made his way to James and Carlos' room "this thing he has with Carlos is going really well, you can't blame him for not wanting to confess to Lucy about it,"

"Yeah, but does he have to be so guilty all the time?" the genius asked as Kendall knocked on the bedroom door, sending a shrug in Logan's direction.

"She's gone!" he announced, and James stuck his head out of the doorway, double checking before heading over to the couch to watch TV.

"Sweetie, you can't keep hiding forever, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later" Mrs Knight said wisely from the kitchen; to the boy's surprise, she and Katie had been incredibly supportive of James and Carlos' new relationship, Katie even claiming that she'd seen it coming a mile away, but Mrs Knight wasn't impressed with the way James was sneaking around and hiding from Lucy.

"I know," James sighed "I will, I just need some time, you know?"

"You had time!" Logan protested, "you kissed him on Sunday, James!"

"I'm goin' to the pool," James muttered, all but slamming the door behind him as he made his way out of the apartment. He stepped into an elevator wordlessly and pressed the ground button, sighing; he wanted to tell Lucy, he really did, but James was a compassionate person, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. The guilt was eating him alive, however, so the last thing he needed was to run into-

"James!" a familiar voice called as James stepped out of the elevator, through the lobby and out to the pool area, and he reluctantly looked up to see Lucy lounging on one of the deck chairs with her guitar and a notepad. James' breathing hitched in his chest as he made his way over to her, slapping a fake smile on his face,

"Hey, Lucy!" he stood over her chair smiling down at her in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

"Take a seat," Lucy offered, moving her bag "so, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you around,"

"Uh, you know just, um, jogging?" James answered, hoping that would please her, it didn't.

"For almost a week?" Lucy challenged "Seriously James, what's going on?"

"Nothing," James lied, trying to ignore the way his insides twisted as he said it.

"Don't lie to me," Lucy said sternly "you've been avoiding me all week, now what's wrong?"

"Fine, I-" he sighed "Lucy I- I think I'm in love with someone else,"

"You think?" Lucy asked incredulously "Well then, get over it, if it's just a stupid crush!"

"But it's not though!" James gave another exasperated sigh "I'm in love with- with them! It's not just a dumb crush, it's true love, Lucy! I'm so sorry-"

"There's no such thing as true love!" Lucy snapped, making James recoil "Well? Tell me who she is!"

"It's not a she," James began "I- Lucy, I'm in love with Carlos, I'm so sorry, but I-"

"Whatever James, I get it!" Lucy muttered "Consider our movie date cancelled!" she got up, shoved her notepad in her back, slung it over her shoulder and snatched up her guitar, storming back into the Palm Woods.

Kendall and Logan watched from the window as James spoke to Lucy by the pool, sighing as Lucy got more and more angry.

"Watcha doing guys?" Carlos asked as he pulled back the blinds to watch Lucy get up and storm away from James, who angrily threw a punch at a beach ball that bounced towards him, sending it flying over the cabanas as he buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault," Carlos sighed "I never should've kissed him-"

"Carlos!" Logan scolded "Don't talk like that! James loves you, he wouldn't trade you for the world! He's just bummed that he had to hurt Lucy because of it, they'll both get over it eventually, and everything will be OK again!"

"Logan's right, buddy," Kendall added "don't beat yourself up over this,"

"When have I ever not been right?" Logan smirked up at Kendall, who took him in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"He's right," Carlos smiled slightly "later guys," he said before heading out of the apartment. He made his way into the elevator, sighing as he pressed the ground floor button; Logan was right, wasn't he? James was just upset about hurting Lucy, he didn't regret choosing Carlos over her, did he? Carlos felt his heart sink as he left the elevator and spotted James moping by the pool; maybe Logan wasn't right this time. The Latino boy took a deep breath before making his way over to James; he had to make this right, even if it meant hurting himself.

"J-James?" Carlos asked hesitantly as he came to a stop beside the taller boy's deck chair.

"What?" James inwardly flinched as his boyfriend recoiled; he didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Lucy, James, I-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," James said flatly, getting up and walking into the Palm Woods' lobby, leaving Carlos standing alone by the pool, feeling ten times worse than he did before.

 **A/N: Aww I feel bad for Carlos! Poor baby boy, nothing's working right now! Anyway, let me know what you think, guys! And please go check out my new oneshot 'Nothing Even Matters' and leave a a review on that and this chapter, it would mean a lot! xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 10 of Big Time Spark! I thought it was the last chapter, but not quite yet :)**

 **Also, I've just been watching Faking It, and I thought I'd upload the first chapter for a BTR story based off that, if that's ok with you guys!**

 **Chapter 10:**

"James," Logan asked as said boy stormed into the apartment a few minutes later "where's Carlos-?"

"This is all your fault!" James snapped at him, making Kendall look up from his hockey magazine "if you hadn't told me to come clean to Lucy, she wouldn't hate me right now! I could've just given her some other excuse about us having to break up, but no, you told me to tell her the truth, and now she thinks I've been cheating on her with Carlos!"

"I was just trying to help-" Logan began.

"Yeah? Well next time, don't!" James snapped, storming into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"He's right," Logan sighed, coming to sit beside Kendall on the couch "I shouldn't have butted in, he could've handled this by himself,"

"No he couldn't," Kendall said gently, setting aside his hockey magazine "you know James hates hurting people, he'd probably still be dating both Lucy and Carlos right now, waiting for her to dump him so he wouldn't have to upset her. You did the right thing, Loges," Kendall placed a gentle peck on the genius' head as Carlos poked his head through the apartment door.

"Is James here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Logan said, turning to face his nervous best friend "he's in your room, but Carlos, what-?" but Carlos had already made his way to his and James' room, without even stopping to shut the front door behind him.

Carlos stopped outside the bedroom door, unsure if he should go in; part of him knew James didn't want to talk to anyone; he was upset about losing Lucy, and probably never wanted anything to do with Carlos ever again, but another part of him wanted more than anything to make this right with James, even if it meant letting him go to be with her, at least he would be happy.

"James?" Carlos stuck his head around the door anxiously.

"Yeah?" James didn't look up from where he was picking at his fingernails.

"Do you hate me?" the smaller boy asked, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What?" James looked up, and saw the anxious tears in the younger boy's eyes "No Carlos," he said gently, spreading his arms for Carlos to come into, which he did, hesitantly. "of course I don't hate you, I could never hate you," James stroked the outside of Carlos' shoulder lightly as Carlos cried. "Shhhh, why would you think that? I love you,"

"B-but I k-kissed you when you f-finally got Lucy," Carlos sobbed as James tried to hush him "I-I ruined your relationship,"

"What? No you didn't!" James chuckled gently "You're my relationship, dating Lucy means nothing to me anymore. You're my everything, Litos," James hushed Carlos again as the smaller boy's sobs resigned into ragged breathing.

"But," Carlos looked up into James' eyes "then why were you so mad when Lucy left?"

"You know me," James said gently, pulling Carlos into a tighter embrace and letting the smaller boy rest his head on his chest "I hate hurting people, I was mad at myself for hurting her, and mad at her for not letting me explain." he smiled as Carlos gave a small nod "Don't worry, Carlitos, I won't ever be mad at you,"

"Never?" Carlos pulled away and looked at James incredulously.

"Well, maybe not never," James chuckled, pulling the smaller boy into another hug and kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much, Carlos," he whispered into Carlos' hair "you have no idea,"

 **A/N: I hate it when our boys fight, I had to have them make up like right away :)**

 **Leave me some reviews, OK guys? Also, let me know if you want that new story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Good morning guys, have another chapter of Big Time Spark!**

 **Chapter 11:**

Carlos awoke in James' arms early the next morning after a restless sleep, and slowly wiggled out of the embrace before putting a jacket over his singlet and placing a gentle kiss to James cheek, a blush rising on his own as the pretty boy smiled in his sleep, before heading out into the living room and making himself breakfast. Logan wandered out around half an hour later, just as Carlos was packing his breakfast dishes into the dishwasher,

"You're up early," Carlos told the genius, who shrugged sleepily.

"I could say the same about you,"

"I couldn't sleep," Carlos mumbled, plopping himself down on the bar stool as he watched Logan prepare his bowl of cereal that nobody ever went near (Carlos called it rabbit pellets with milk, but Logan insisted that it was high in fibre, and the best cereal for you; Carlos would rather stick to his Lucky Charms, thank you!), and a glass of orange juice.

"How come, buddy?" Logan asked, leaning against the counter and taking a spoonful of cereal from the bowl that sat by Carlos on the counter.

"I keep thinking about James, and Lucy," he sighed.

"I thought you two cleared that up," Logan said.

"We did, but James never cleared it up with Lucy, I just want to make it right between them, since I'm the reason she hates him,"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Carlos," Logan said wisely "James told you it wasn't your fault-"

"Hold up, how do you know that?" Carlos interrupted.

"These walls are paper thin," Logan pointed out, putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth as Carlos let out an understanding "ohhhh," "So anyway, if you really still feel guilty about this whole thing, then go talk to Lucy, I'll tell James you're at the studio or something,"

"Really?" Carlos' face lit up with excitement "Thanks Logan!" he flung himself at the smaller genius, enveloping him in a tight hug and causing him to spill his spoonful of cereal straight down his front, before dashing out the front door without even bothering to close it.

"Carlos!" Logan growled angrily after him, just as Kendall sauntered out of their bedroom to find his fuming boyfriend with milk dripping down his shirt.

"Shh, Logie, you'll wake up the entire apartment," Kendall said, suppressing a laugh as he noticed the stain on Logan's shirt "have a little accident, did we?" he giggled as Logan pouted angrily.

"It was Carlos, he bumped into me and-"

"Sure, sure, Logie bear," Kendall smirked as he grabbed a damp cloth and wiped down his boyfriends shirt as Logan pouted even more.

It wasn't long before Carlos had skidded to a stop outside Lucy's apartment, and was knocking gently on the door, in case she was still asleep. Moments later, however, the red haired rocker answered the door and fixed Carlos with one of her signature glares.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well I know you're mad at James for what happened and I'm really sorry for how this all turned out but you shouldn't be mad at him you should be mad at me I'm the reason he broke up with you so you should be mad at me not him and I-"

"Carlos!" Lucy snapped, shutting off Carlos' nervous babbling "Talk slower, now what do you want?" she demanded abruptly.

"Well," Carlos said, wringing his hands nervously; Lucy really was scary when she wanted to be, he wished he had James to take over and help him out. But James was the reason he was doing this, and he had to do it on his own. "I just wanna talk to you about what happened, with you and James," he finally got out.

"Fine," Lucy flicked some of her black and red streaked hair over her shoulder "talk."

"Well, uh, first, I don't think you should be mad at James over this," Carlos said, awaiting the explosion that was to come from the girl in front of him, but he looked up from his hands to see that Lucy was simply standing before him, her arms folded as she watched him, almost suspiciously. "he's not the reason you guys broke up, I am, I was the one who kissed him, and I was the one he fell in love with- but he didn't mean to!" Carlos added hastily, his confidence growing as Lucy simply watched and listened "Look, the truth is," Carlos sighed "I love James, I always have, and I always thought that him being with girls wouldn't change that, and that it wouldn't affect me, because I knew that James wasn't one for serious relationships, but when he met you, I knew it was different; I knew something was different between you and him, and that day he came home telling us he'd finally gotten a date with you, it hurt so much more than it used to, because I knew that you weren't just some girl he thought was hot, he really did love you. I know I should've told him ages ago, but how do you tell your best friend that you're gay and that you're in love with them, that you always have been? Growing up, my parents had always been super conventional, I mean, I had an aunt somewhere that was gay, and we all still loved her the same, but it just wasn't something you always talked about in our house. I think my mom knew, on some level, that James and I were closer than we were with Logan or Kendall. She never said anything though, and maybe I should've come out and told her, it might have made things easier..." Carlos trailer off, sighing.

"But James didn't love me back, I knew that, and there was no point in ruining our friendship with my stupid little feelings, so I pushed them away, and I pretended to be the supportive best friend that Kendall and Logan were being, but it kept getting harder, and I just couldn't take it any more. And that one day I knew he felt the same, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but there was still something there, and I couldn't work out what it was, until now; he still cared about you, the fact that he'd hurt you was, and it still is, killing him on the inside, and when he hurts, it's like I feel it too; it kills me to see him hurt Lucy, because I love him, plain and simple." he paused again, daring to look at Lucy's face as she watching him, stoic, her arms still folded over her chest. "L-look," Carlos stuttered; she wasn't faltering, maybe she thought he was lying, or he was just saying all this to make himself feel better "I'm not asking you to forgive James right away, because I know he- we hurt you, but could you please just try and get along with him, he feels so guilty, and it kills me to see him like that. I'm so sorry, Lucy." Carlos gave her a quick half smile before turning to leave. He was stopped, however, by a hand on his wrist, and he turned to see Lucy holding onto him, tears in her eyes as she furiously blinked them away.

"I'll try," she gave Carlos a watery smile, and the small Latino felt as if the rest of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he returned her smile; she was going to try.

 **A/N: So I just realized this is the last full chapter! There's a little baby epilogue next, but I just wanted to thank you again for your reviews, they're always appreciated! xo**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok guys, here's the last little bit/epilogue of Big Time Spark! I didn't want to tag it on to the end of the massive last chapter, so it's kind of embarrassingly short!**

 **Epilogue:**

James awoke last, and was sitting by the pool, moping and flipping angrily through a magazine when Lucy made her way up to him. James looked up hopefully, and Lucy gave a half smile, making the boy's heart rise in his chest: he'd never say anything, but that smile meant everything to him. Sure, it wasn't a full smile, and Lucy hadn't totally forgiven him yet, but it was a start; it meant that she wanted things to get better and, for James, that meant everything.

"James?" Lucy said hesitantly, meeting his hazel eyes as the boy looked up at her "You have an amazing boyfriend,"

 **A/N: So there we go guys! See what I mean about it being short? (IT IS SO SHORT ITS NOT FUNNY OH MY GOSH!) To make up for it, I'll upload the next chapter of my new story Big Time Fakers in a few OK?**

 **Reviews are always welcome! xo**


End file.
